The Man with Two Faces
by caleab.covert
Summary: Edward wasn't the only ghost to visit the Freakshow. James can not rest until Edward tells him how he truly feels about him.


The Man with Two Faces

Something drew me here. _James._ A voice whispered, pulling me towards this place. A banner fluttered gently in Jupiter, Florida. _Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities_. I looked at the banner fluttering gently and the voice whispered again. _Come._ I walked on more. My cloak trailing softly behind me. Cursed to walk this earth until I confess my secret. Cursed to remain until I know if _he_ loved me as I did him. I saw something coming into view. A banner fluttered in the dim moonlight. _Welcome to Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities._ The voice that had led me here had finally silenced. I saw a green mist rolling in and I knew it was him. I followed the song being sung and I entered the tent from behind. My hood fell off, and when I looked up, there he was. Watching the woman singing. _Edward._ Edward looked behind her and saw me there. He stepped forward as I did. We walked closer to one another before he stopped and looked away for a moment. He looked back at me with his tortured eyes. Light blue eyes locked with mine and I held out my hand to him. "Please." I whispered to him once more. Hoping this time would be the last. Edward shed a single tear before he disappeared. I followed him and caught him at the end of a story with the breaded lady. "You are not the one." I came in and caught his hand. "Please Edward." Edward looked at me sadly. "He is in control now." I placed my hand on his face and Edward leaned into my touch. "Tell me." I whispered as I gently kissed his lips. Edward's lips where still as soft as when we were alive. Edward pulled me close for a moment. "Please...let me rest with you." I whispered against his lips. "You can't come with me to hell. You deserve so much more." Edward whispered back and I leaned into him. "It is my choice and I have made it. Please...tell me." I begged and Edward caressed my face. "You are my choice. Am I yours?"

I asked and Edward gently placed his hand on top of mine. Leaning into my hand and then he was gone. The breaded lady just sat there...crying. I followed him again, I need to hear the words. Everytime he talked to a freak, I was there waiting. Edward was talking to the owner of the show, Elsa. She was begging to be taken when I heard the other face whisper that she was the one. "Take me with you." I said and Edward turned to me. "I will not damn you." I shed tears. "Then release me. Tell me you love me. Tell me that I am your one and only. Please...tell me what I mean to you." I begged and Edward came over to me. "The next we meet. I will release you, and I pray that you find peace without me." Edward said and kissed me passionately. The face whispered but I put my hands over his mouth. The voice was quiet and Edward pulled me closer. His tongue forced mine into submission as he mapped my mouth with his. I held him close. "Tell me you love me." I begged once more. Edward just kissed me again, and was gone. I fell to my knees and cried. Edward had taken a clown and was gone. I knew that sooner or later that Edward would be back of Elsa. Eight years later, I followed Elsa to Hollywood and shadowed her. It didn't take much for Elsa to commit sucide. After she agreed to do one last show, I stood in the back, waiting for Edward. Green mist poured in as Elsa began her song. Edward was standing next to me and I watched Elsa. "You promised." Edward took my hand and led us towards her. "I did." Edward replied and gently took my waist and pulled me close. Edward started a slow dance and looked me intense. "Do you truly wish to be damned just to spend eternity with me?" He asked and I didn't hesitate. "I love you Edward. I would do anything for you." Edward held me tighter for a moment then released me. He stabbed Elsa and then turned to me. "Then come." Edward said and held out his hand.

I walked up to him, holding his gaze and gently took his hand and felt it slowly close around mine. "I love you. You were my one hope and only love. Music and poetry were second best compaired to you. My love for you was the only thing that kept me sane. The only thing that drowned out the voice of my demon face." I smiled as tears poured down and I pulled Edward into a tight embrace. "Let us rest until someone else summons you." Edward smiled like he used to. It was bright and full my hope and light. "Then come my beloved." Edward held out his arm and I took it. The green mist disappeared as we walked towards the exit. I couldn't stop staring at Edward as he led us out the door. Before we stepped out of the exit, Edward pulled me into a fierce kiss. "Do not hate me for damning you." I smiled and buried myself in his embrace. "Nothing will make me hate you." Edward gently kissed my head and wrapped his cloak around me. "Then let's go home." I looked up at him and smiled. "That sounds wonderful." Edward gently storked my face and I closed my eyes as I leaned into his touch. I put my hand on his and opened my eyes and tears poured out. "Don't send me away." Edward looked away for a moment. "The demon face controls me now. I would not have you see what I've become." I cried more, clutching him close. "I can quieten him as before." I put my hands over his demon face and the voice inside Edward's mind was silent. "You can not remain like this forever." Edward said and I cried more. "Why not? If that is what it takes to keep you then so be it." Edward smiled at me again. "Oh my love." Edward said and gently tasted my lips again. "You will be damned for an eternity because of me." I shook my head, "When I am with you, I am in heaven. Nothing is more hellish that being kept away from you." Edward sighed. "Come then." Edward untangled me from him but held my hand tightly.

As we walked out it felt unreal. My being lost all the weight that had once held it to the mortal plane. Edward was there with me the whole time. My clothes vanished, and my body was bared to Edward's eyes. We had never gone as far to possess one another while we were alive. We had to sneak around, and always in the dark of night. The moon witness to our first touch, kiss and embrace. _You remember how we got together?_ Edward's voice asked and I nodded, as I then plugged down into a inescapable darkness.

(Flashback 19th centuary London)

Edward was in his room, trying to write a new opera. The voice slowly driving him mad. When Edward felt a familiar touch on his demon face. The voice was then quiet. "Better?" I asked and smiled at him in his mirror. "Thank you, James. I still do not understand how you quieten my demon face but...I am glad you do." I smiled at him. "Edward...would you do me a favor?" Edward smiled and sat down his quill and turned around and took my hands. "For you, my friend? Anything that is in my power to give." I deflated a bit at that but pushed through. "Will you walk with me tonight?" Edward was perplexed by that but nodded. "Of course." Edward got dressed in his best suit and got his top hat as we went on a stroll through his families gardens. I guided him to the very back. Away from the servants quarters, and far from Edward's family's estate. "James? What has you so troubled?" Edward asked as he seen my worried face in the open moonlight in the center of a clearing on the very edge of the estate. "Edward...I fear I am about to do something that will make you hate me, but I can't not stop myself." Edward smiled and laughed lightly. "James, I doubt you could do anything that would make me hate you." I looked up at him unconvinced. "What is this horrible thing that will make me hate you?" Edward challenged then, then I sighed. "This." I said and pulled him close and kissed him hard for a moment then released him and walked a few feet away from him. Edward was quiet for a moment then walked over to me and turned me around and pulled me into a kiss. I pushed him away a few times. "Don't humor me! Just tell me I am disgusting and be done with it!" I hissed and Edward just pulled me close again and kissed me. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and his tightened his hold on my waist. "I will never release you if we don't stop." Edward warned and I smiled at him. "Then don't." I whispered to him.

It was hard for Edward and I to remain apart during the day, but in the dark of night Edward would be waiting in the gardens for me. Edward took my hand a few night after our meetings, and interlocked our fingers. "I have never met someone like you before James." I smiled at him. "That's because there isn't anyone else like me." I replied and Edward nodded. "Indeed." I pulled him into a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said and Edward held my hand for a moment longer. "I will count the seconds." I blushed slightly and thankfully it was far to dark to see it. Edward brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. I smiled at him and walked slowly backwards into the shadows. Edward started to walk back to the house when he was ambushed by his family. I stood in the shadows and watch them drag him away and then into a carriage. I had hidden under it as they dragged him through the house. It was a long ride and I had almost fallen off a few times. When it stopped, I waited as the carriage began to move away before I left go and saw they had threw him into the Bedlam Asylum. I searched and searched for his window and finally found it. I threw rocks to gain his attention and Edward stretched his hand out and I did the same. Edward would throw down love notes and I had no way to get any of mine to him. "I will not rest until you and I are together again Edward. I promise, my soul will follow yours until we are reunited once again." I yelled up at him and he smiled down at me.

(Time skip/ Current time)

The darkness seemed to just spilt away from the middle and then just move away. Edward was bare to my eyes and we moved towards each other. When we got to one another, Edward smiled down at me. "You kept your word to the letter." I blushed and looked down but Edward made me look up at him. "Do not look away from me again." Edward said and I nodded, "Never again." Edward gently stroked my face. "I never knew you loved me so." I blushed again, "I do believe I was told that you that you'd never release me if we started. I took your word on it." Edward smiled and kissed me gently as he laid me down on the ground. "I would possess you now, if that is agreeable to you." I nodded and spread my legs for him. "I have seen this done many times over the years, and I will do my best to bring you to the greatest realm of pleasure." I nodded and Edward began to worship my body. Time stretched out endlessly as Edward held me with his strong arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me against an invisible wall. Edward kissed my neck gently and peppered kisses agaist my collerbone. One hand covered the mouth of the demon face as the other held Edward close. Edward let a small moan out as he touched my chest and trailed down my body. Edward looked at me with eyes that told me just how much he loved me, how much he desired me. "I love you so much." I whispered against his hair and he smiled against my skin. Gently he kissed and latched onto my nipple. I cried out, arching my back. Edward gently sat me on my feet and we stood there, looking at one another. I broke the gaze first, looking at Edward's strong body without the yards of fabric hiding it away. Edward took my hands in his and put them gently against his body. "My body is yours to touch." Edward whispered and I gently trailed my fingers against his body lightly.

I ran a finger gently over an erect nipple and Edward closed his eyes. I looked him up and down and Edward was starting to get hard, which caused me to get hard. Edward stood there, waiting to be touched as he had touched me. We touched each other's bodies and explored. Eventually Edward laid on top of me and I smiled at him. "This will not hurt at it would if we would have made love in our physical lives." I nodded, and Edward kissed me gently. Edward stood up and helped me up. "Put your leg up on my hip." I did and Edward jerked my other one up, I quickly caught myself by wrapping my arms around his neck. "I meant to inform you to brace yourself." Edward said, smugly and I rolled my eyes and kissed him hard. Edward gently touched my hole and then he was inside me. I gasped and Edward held both of my hands and held them over our heads. Edward thrusted into me and I moaned loudly. Edward sucked on my neck as he pushed into me again and again. My hands glowed white for a moment and then it misted down Edwards arms and to the back of his head. "He will not sully this moment between us." I whispered and the demon face disappeared. Together at last, the demon face would not sour this place for me. The demon face would not plauge us now. Not here in my heaven with Edward, at long last I had him all to myself. Now...I could rest and have my soulmate with me till the end.


End file.
